masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keiji Okuda
I created this page to remove some red links but the character is a part of Kasumi's story and her background. I added the alias becuase based on the codex entries and the memories and data on the box, it is a very logical connection. If anyone disagrees then please fix it. Lancer1289 20:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Keiji-san's name. Other than the name itself, (Which can have several kanji iterations.) "Keiji" is a word that most commonly means "Detective." I thought it was funny considering his.... "Occupation." Add to trivia? Kanji is for the word detective is: 刑事 :And this is trivia how exactly? Keiji was a thief not a detective. Lancer1289 21:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Not that hard, no need to sound like a jerk. Its interesting because of Keiji-san being a thief; with thieves come crimes, and with crime there come detectives. It was the association I thought was interesting, and I'm sure Bioware did it on purpose; the same way they named Kasumi-chan the way they did, and the why the named the "Kuwashii," visor the way they did. Kuwashii, by the way, meaning "Detail." As in, "Scanning for details." So in short, Keiji-san's name is more than slightly ironic. THAT'S why I asked. 01:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) if there is dev confirmation it was intended sure, but if there's not then...well don't add it --Ediskrad327 01:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) If it weren't for the fact that I added the meaning of Kasumi-chan's name "Goto," to the trivia, and had it accepted, then I'd say fine. As it is, my trivia was accepted, and this trivia is no different. In fact, its pretty much the exact same thing. 02:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :And there is no reason for the attitude. I asked a legitimate question, i.e. how is that trivia, and you decide to come back with an attitude. Your trivia is opinionated, subjective, and there is no direct link. If Keiji was a detective, then maybe you would have something, but he wasn't and therefore it isn't trivia. As for Kasumi's trivia, that one is actually relevant and makes sense, while this one doesn't. So again, it's not trivia because of the issues I already pointed out. :Oh and stop taking credit for other users. You didn't add anything to Kasumi's article. The only thing you did was make borderline vandalism on my talk page, among other things. Lancer1289 03:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) You want to stroke your internet status and inflate your fragile ego, go ahead, but do not pervert what I did. The vandalism you speak of was in response (Initially.) to the romanization of the word "Goutou," (That it means robbery, and is very close to her actual name.) which was something that I DID bring up on Kasumichan's page, and it WAS added to the trivia. So the only credit I'm taking, is for the thing the I actually did, not someone else's. The attitude I may have given you here was a knee-jerk reaction due previous "Discussions," with you, and your blatant history. And before you deny such history, I'll remind you of that cute internet flyer that was circulating around the wikis awhile back, about how you and sparthawg are elitist, egotistical wiki-tyrants, who act high and mighty, imposing selfish "Rules," to bend other users over. So obviously I'm not the only one with the same idea. And as for what is subjective and what it not; the connection IS clear, even if YOU do not deem it worthy, though I've long since stopped caring, and had no real hopes of it making the cut, considering YOU would be the one passing HIS judgment. And no, I've never had such trouble with ANY other user, on ANY other wiki. 04:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :And you again claiming credit for something that you didn't do. Your edits here are marked and from the only things you have done here was edit this page, an edit my talk page (borderline vandalism/harassment), and the Talk:Illusive Man page. You have made no other edits here. That's fact, not fiction. So don't take credit for something you didn't do. There is no such page here called Kasumichan, nor has there been a user here by that name. And if you are talking about Talk:Kasumi Goto, then there is no conversation there either. You are again taking credit for things that you didn't do. That’s the facts here. :And just to point out that while a connection is clear to you, it may not be clear to someone else. The connection must be a direct connection and a criminal to a law enforcement officer is not a connection. They are opposites, and opposites are not grounds to trivia. You must demonstrate a clear connection, and your connection is through about sixteen other things. THat's not a connection, that's a lose strand of coincidences which attempt to tie two things together that you want to see in trivia, despite the fact that it isn't trivia. Lancer1289 04:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Gonna jab at how I typed her name? Fine, I suppose that's low enough for you. But regardless of what you say, I was the one who posted that trivia, I can't say why it doesn't register, although it could be due to the VPN client manager I use, which alters my IP address so that I can access certain sites. (Like the ones from my home country, Japan.) But other than that, I have no reason at all to lie. Let alone stay this adamant about it. 16 different things? Please, its two, or are you exaggerating to make yourself look better? Keiji-san's a thief, detectives chase theives, its simple, and its related. Like Goutou/Goto, and, seeing how I mentioned it, the Kuwashii visor, its a clear indication that Bioware took these names into consideration, but, considering I'm typing to a fool that won't allow the Ogre from Dragon Age to be listed here as such, (Despite being a staggeringly clear reference.) I suppose this was doomed to fail anyway. 05:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Low enough? Seriously what's with all the petty jabs? Are you capable of having a mature conversation? Because it is becoming evident that you can't make a single comment without throwing some sort of insult. The only thing I see is you accusing me of raising a legitimate concern about what you said as "low", think about that for a second, then look at your comments. "You want to stroke your internet status and inflate your fragile ego, go ahead". What do you call that? Blatant insult, or "low", is what I would call that. :You typed something that caused a problem as there is no page here by that name, no user, and since the game is in English, and this is an English wiki, if you type something that isn't listed, how am I supposed to know what you mean? Think about your audience and how familiar they might or might not be to specifics of culture related items. If in doubt, then go with the form that is used where you are talking. :Again the connection is not clear enough for trivia. You need a direct connection and you don't have it. This is not a case where you can string two things together and call it a connection. Thieves may be chased by the military, patrol officers, agents, or any number of other people, and because Keiji is a thief not a law enforcement officer, you don't have any ground to stand on. Now if Keiji was a cop, or an undercover cop, or some type of law enforcement officer, then you would have something. But this is a case where you don't, as the connection is a stretch at best, limiting, subjective, and not trivia according to site policies. A direct connection between them is needed, and again, you don't have it. You are talking about opposites, and opposites aren't trivia. :And here's something you might actually find surprising, how about taking a look at the Kasumi: Stealing Memory#Trivia page? Quote, "The Creature statue is a reference to Dragon Age: Origins, another BioWare game, as it is identical to the Ogre found in Dragon Age." The trivia was changed due to irrefutable evidence bring brought forward, in accordance with site policies. Now had this evidence been brought forward when the pack was released over a year and a half ago, then it would have been changed then. But it wasn't and therefore in accordance with site policies, the trivia had to remain like it did until the new evidence was brought forward in June. See, things change, and nothing has been done about it since because nothing can be. I didn't even comment when it was changed because I didn’t see a need to. I said it is a clear reference several times before that, but without proof, it can't be said as such, which is site policy. It is now a confirmed reference and we can say that now in line with site policy. Check your facts before making an argument next time. Lancer1289 05:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered user, KNOCK IT OFF. If you want to discuss the merits of the edit, do that. Here's a suggestion - since you and Lancer seem to be at an impasse, try asking for outside opinions. But if the only reason you are here is to insult or harangue other editors, please stop. Several of your comments to Lancer were rude and inflammatory, and I also seem to have been insulted for reasons unbeknownst to me, in a discussion I had no part in until now! If you want to argue the merits of some of the rules (which are apparently "selfish"), do it in the right place. This is not the right place. If you have questions about where the right place is, feel free to ask on my talk page. That is, if I'm not too elitist, egotistical, and tyrannical for you. Perhaps you can step down from your lofty pedestal and consort with lowbrows such as myself. I would, however, ask that you not cite a homophobic rag that was used to vandalize multiple wikis for no discernible rhyme or reason as "evidence" against anyone. The only person who came off in a negative light because of that filth was the vandal. SpartHawg948 07:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) In the interest of another opinion, I agree that the trivia isn't really valid. The connection while "interesting..." isn't clear enough to be trivia. Also in the interest of fairness, you are seriously crossing the line with the insults. Lancer isn't exactly my favorite editor, but you're going overboard.-- 19:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Keiji's Information If I'm not mistaken, we actually learn what it is Keiji found out about the Alliance in Mass Effect 3. I unfortunately don't remember what it was exactly but I am pretty certain it was revealed (if only in passing). Anyone else know? Jat371 12:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Kasumi/Keiji reunited Synthesis Ending Nathan here. Spoilers follow, please be aware. I noticed that even after destroying Keiji's Graybox in Mass Effect 2 DLC "Stolen Memory," the image of Kasumi and Keiji reunited (should you choose Synthesis in Mass Effect 3) still shows. I have the XBOX 360 Trilogy Pack and have downloaded the Extended Ending for ME3. I wanted to address this first since I understood that's not supposed to happen since you must save the Graybox in order to see this. I might have experienced a glitch or I might have been mistaken from the beginning.. If you have any answers or input, you'll reach me faster via silentguy18@hotmail.com 07:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Nathan 07:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :I would try using Gibbed Save Editor (Google it) to check the plot flags on the save in which you encountered this. I believe you can transfer the import save to a USB drive, then check it on your PC with that tool. Then you'll know if you were mistaken or encountered a glitch. Trandra (talk) 08:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC)